Daughter Of Styx 33
by AeonChattan98
Summary: After watching a scary movie one night, my little sister and I compared our dreams and nightmares the next morning. We found that they were eirily similar. Therefore like any 'normal' teenage and pre-teen girls, we decided to write a story out of it... this is the result of our work. It is not finished, but I hope you find it enjoyable.


Fanpop by AlexiGirl

"There is something/ i see in you

It might kill me/ but i want it to be true"

"Love you mum. I'll see you later," I called up the stairs to the office.

My mom was in front of me instantly, kissing my cheek, "OK hun, be good," She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and ran out the door into the damp morning air. I saw the bus rounding the corner about a quarter mile away and broke into a wild run. I had literally mere seconds to get to the bus stop, or Seth woud make good on his threat to take off without me. I reachd the bus stop at the same time that he did.

"Hello, Seth," I greeted my elderly friend with a grin.

"Good morning Miss Chattan." He replied in a hoarse voice. "Perfect weather is it not?" He winked. I very nearly flinched at his subtle reminder of our clan's preference to dim light, but instead gave him a slight smile and headed down the aisle.

I walked down to my usual seat as the death trap on wheels took off again, and arrived at my place next to Rose- one of the few people in this sunless hole that I can actually tolerate. Rosie smiled up at me and moved her bag off the bench. I sat down lightly, trying to avoid the gum and who knows what else that was on the floor.

"Your eyes are darker today," She noted with tiny smile.

"Yeah," I said trying to smile back at her. She just nodded her head and handed me an earbud. I hesitated. "Don't worry," She laughed, "No girly music. I promise." I laughed along and shoved it in my ear. She was right. It was one of the few indie bands I liked.

For the next ten minutes, we bounced around on our bench seat like whacked out goobbers. When the bus came to the next station, we didn't even bother to glance up at the door, let alone stop dancing. The door clattered shut with a whoosh and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck. My pupils shrunk as I turned to glare at the new comer.

I cauiously walked down the aisle looking for an open seat. There was only one left. It's occupent, a funky looking guy with an afro waved me over. I smiled gratefully. I had noticed two cute girls dancing when I first got in, at the moment they were both frightfully still as I took my seat. I saw then that my first impression was incorrect. They weren't pretty. They were stunning. The one by the window had brilliant red hair and bright green eyes; the other was very pale with hair black as a raven's wing. I couldn't see her eyes because she was turned stiffly toward the front of the bus.

The afro dude next to me introdudced himself as Zeke and shook my hand goodnaturedly. "I'm Alex. Alex Chase," I replied still shaking his hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the redhead turn with a blinding fast movement toward her friend and whisper something in her ear. I coudn't hear her though since my neighbor was prattling on about the horrible weather.

The girl turned then and sent me a murderous glare. I was forced to hold her eyes until she turned and released me from her gaze. I turned back to Zeke, shocked. I felt almost as though I had just been electrocuted. We rode in silence the rest of the way to my new school. On the way I noticed the black haired chick's hands were clenching the edge of her seat in a death grip. The whole way I watched her out of my periphreals to see if her grip would loosen. It didn't.

Before the bus even came to a stop in front of the school, the girl was out of her seat and out the door before I could blink twice. Her friend gathered both bags. I watched as the redhead trailed after her friend to the building.

I found Hazel in the last stall of the girls bathroom.

"Are you alright?" I asked with a small voice. I hated how I could never sound big and brave like her. But she knew my heart, and knew how would ask if I could.

"NO," She snarled from the other side of the stall door. "Who is he?" She demanded, "Who is he." I heard her real question underneath the words_ " Who is __he__ to make me feel like this?! I don't think I can control it! Rose HELP ME!" _

I heard the door unlatch, and I slid into the stall. She was on the back of the toilet, with her feet on the lid, and her head between her knees. I sat on the edge in front of her, and babbled on about random things until, eventually, her hands unclenched and she raised her head.

She look at me with relieved eyes and nodded once. I smiled and offered my hand. She took it slowly, and hopped gracefully onnto the tile floor. There were whispers as we walked out of the stall together. I sent daggers at a giggling girl, and she shrunk back in fear.

We reached our first class without any more encounters. The bell had rung long ago and the halls were empty. Rosie opened the door gingerly, and we slunk into the room toward our seats. The teacher shot dirty looks at us and Rose blushed as red as her hair. I stared back at him before she yanked on my arm. I looked down, scowling, and followed her to our seats.

The day went by quickly, and soon we were on our way to the cafeteria.

"What are they serving this time?" Rosie asked me slyly.

I sniffed the air and smiled, "Mystery meat." She groaned, rolling her eyes. I laughed, and we walked outside to a small willow to relax under while she ate a rice krispie bar. We were there about ten minutes before a teacher in a sour mood dragged us back inside. Rosie seemed afraid that I was going to do more than just glare at him, as she grabbed my hand and held tight. I just laughed.

We walked down the almost vacent hall, and reached the cafeteria. We sat down at the table farthest away from the main doors, which, fortunatly, also meant that we sat the farthest away from the disgusting gruel. I felt a nudge on my arm and looked up. And that's when I first saw them. Five, beautiful, god-like creatures had just walked in.

They were all different, and yet exactly the same. There were two girls and three boys, although they all seemed too old to be called_ girls and boys_. The two girls were beautiful: one was tall with shoulder legnth black hair. The other was small to an extreme, with elvish features and short, blonde hair with green and black highlights sticking in every direction. The boys were simply staggering: they were all over six foot. One was muscled like a serious weight lifter with dark brown hair. The second was taller than the others, but looked slighter, he had wavy shoulder legnth, dirty-blonde hair.

The last one I recognized. It was the boy from the bus. I tried, and failed to look unconcerned as I studied him. He was truly beautiful, with the face of an angel. He had bronze hair that was in perfect disarray. He looked like he had just stepped off the set for a movie. It was a collosal tribute to his face that it kept my eyes away from his body, which any male model would die for.

I quickly noted why they all looked alike. They all had the palest skin I'd ever seen- paler than even me. But that wasn't the thing that frightened me as the boy from the bus truned around, no, it was their eyes. Their eyes were hard black. Except him, his eyes were a deep burgundy color that made a chill go up my spine.

I watched them from under my eyelashes as they all got trays of the disgusting roadkill and soggy vegetables. Rosie was talking to me again, and I realized my fists were balled up once more. I sat back in my seat and focused my eyes on my friend's face, trying to look relaxed for her sake.

I tried to focus on her words. It was a mind game we played whenever I got anxious. She would think something, and together we would disect the sentence structure. She seemed pleased when I started to relax- when my eyes weren't following every move of the new guy. I was able to ignore the fact that he was coming towards us with his posse. That is, until the emergency exit door was pushed open behind me. A sudden gust blew my hair around my face, and the boy froze where he stood with a shocked look on his face.

I felt hands on my shoulders pulling me back past _her. _I think she must have felt something as well, for she glared right back at me. Most humans would shrink in fear from us, and her boldness just added to my surprise.

I don't know how to describe what I felt the moment I caught her scent. I'm not sure which emotion was more violent, maybe the bloodlust or the anger, maybe the shock. In the end I think I just ran with the shock.

Before I could frame a coherent question we were in Zoe's van and peeling out. I shook my head. My siblings' bodies were lighning fast as they streaked around the inside of our transformed cargo van.

"Everybody freeze!" I roared at the top of my lungs. I watched, annoyed, as the movement slowed to human speed as seats were taken on the floor around me. Only Zoe moved behind the steering wheel. She barely watched the road as she gazed at me in the rearview miorror; the tires didn't deviate a centimeter from the center of the lane.

"What happened back there?!" Gale demanded with a snarl. "What the hell is wrong with you."

I bared my teeth and lunged at him, throwing him backwards onto the cold, metal floor.

"Alex," Zoe exclaimed at my sudden outburst- more annoyed than shocked. She was worried that I would make a dent in her precious van.

I released my grip on the despicable ass and threw the rear door open, sending candy wrappers and school papers flying everywhere. I jumped. I heard somebody mutter a "dammit" from behind me as the van kept driving. I stomped off into the trees by the side of the road as another layer of fog settled over the danky, dusky forest.

After the incident in the cafeteria, the day went by in a blur. I couldn't focus on anything- all I could think of was him. The way he walked , the way his muscles tensed underneath his sweater whenever he got freaked, but more than anything was his scent. It was intoxicating.

I had never been so tempted before. I ran and hid rather then speak the words that would make him follow. He would have come if I asked. Undoubtedly: he woud have come. Rose knew where to find me; she always does. That's because she's different too, not like me, but still different. Still a freak.

I was shocked that he seemed so affected by my presence this morning in the lnuch room. He looked like he was going to jump me right there. Maybe I'm more tempting than I thought.

Instead of catching the bus with Rosie I raced home on foot- it's much faster. I slammed the door noisily on the way in I guess, for my mom was suddenly in front of me with a surprised look on her face. I sped upstairs and flung my bookbag on the couch in my room. I don't have an actual bed. I stripped down and and changed into my black tank top and gym shorts. I stuffed a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt into a canvas and made my way downstairs.

"Where are you going Honey," My mother asked, confused.

"Out," I replied tersly.

"Out where," She pressed, tired of monosylibic answers.

I turned to her and raised my eyes, "Hunting," I replied.

I couldn't face them like this, so I just ran. I was in Seattle before I could question what I was doing. I had only one thought: It's her. She must be the one we saw. I came to a fluid stop, and saw I was inside the city. _What am I doing,_ I questioned myself. _Hunting._ That was the obvious answer.

"No," I cried aloud in response to the direction my mind had involuntarily taken me. _I don't do that anymore._ Before I could think too much, I turned and raced toward our new home.

_Ok, where is that hunting ground Zoe was talking about?_ I knew the answer automatically, and my feet were flying before I finished the thought. I flew north out of the city toward our new home in the heart of the Olypic Peninsula.

I stopped and sat down to wait at one of our family's usual hunting grounds. I laid my head in my hands, listening. My heartbeat was incredibly fast, anticipating the change to come. My older brother always joked about how cranky a girl can get when she's hungry. It used to annoy me, and it kind of still does, but I know that he's right. I can be total beotch if I don't eat.

The wind shifted and I paused in my musings. I sniffed the air. _Finally,_ I though, _food. _ I rose from my crouched position and cracked my knuckles. I saw a flash, as the deer flew by me. I let out a snarl, and broke into a run. I shifted in midair and raced after it.

I waited in a tree for my prey to pass by. Instead of waiting for it, I could have simply overtaken it and been finished. But in truth, I just needed to think. The wind blew past me and I muttered a curse. It'd caught my scent. I droped to the ground silently and raced after it.

I see the deer and drop to a crouch. It sees me, but it doesn't move, which I find strange. All of a sudden, I hear a feral scream and see a mass of black lunge at my prey. I fly toward the giant black cat and catch it in midair. The creature swipes at me with its paw, and I shove it down to the ground with a single thrust.

I'm not sure, but it seems like its eyes widen in shock when it sees me. All of a sudden there is a black haired girl on lying on the ground in front of me, staring up. It's her. That was my fist thought, my second was, Oh crap, she's bleeding. The girl tries to push herself up, but after a few seconds, she sinks back onto the forest floor. I notice the gash on the back of her head then, and cover my mouth. Her eyes begin to slowly close, and I can see her fighting to stay conscious. She lets out a gasp, and I look to see a pool of blood forming a grotesque halo around her head. My eyes fly back to hers only to find them shut tight.

I bend and scoop the still form of the girl up in my arms. It is hard, so extremely hard. I then turn and race home with my precious bundle.

Stay tuned for more! :)


End file.
